


Let's get it crackin'

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, BirthdayBoy!Eren, Bisexual Armin, F/M, Genderless Hange Zoë, M/M, Multi, Singer!Hanji, Singer!Levi, the only confirmed couple is jean and marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Levi is a singer and so is Hanji. Levi sings his own songs under the name of Veil while Hanji sings under the name Zoe Star. So it's Eren's 18th birthday and Levi and Hanji sing a song called "Let's get it crackin'" at Erens birthday party. Things go a little differently than planned.Inspired by the song "Let's get it crackin'" by Deuce





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did alter the lyrics a small bit to make them more relevant to the story. Everything in [] I changed. Also sorry about formatting I don't know how to fix it.

It was Eren’s 18th birthday. He had finally become an adult. Jean thought it would be a good idea for them to throw a party. That's why he was here. People talking, girls gossiping, and drinks flowing. Jean had somehow gotten ahold of some alcohol while Marco had taken care of the music. Eren was so thankful that Marco did not get some pop musician like the things he listened to and actually listened to Eren's suggestions. The singer was in no way famous. He had a few hundred thousand fans. He went by the name of Veil. Eren hadn't been paying attention to the music really. It was a laid back type of rock music. One you could get away with showing your parents and not feel ashamed about. So you could say he did not expect the first lines of his next song to be  
“All the girlies with the pretty little panties  
Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks  
Throw your cups up if you'll get nasty  
Whoa”  
That was when the raven haired man had caught his attention. The man was short in stature, but the look in his grey eyes was nothing but pure dominance. His leather jacket and black jeans finished off his punk look. He had Eren’s undivided attention.  
“Oh, damn girl girl, you're lookin' real fancy  
Girl, come on [my] lap, I got free candy  
Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty  
I know how to make you happy”  
The man’s voice was smooth. He knew how to use it and dang did Eren love it. If he was told that he could be given a million dollars with the only consequence being that he had to look away right now he’d rather go broke.  
“Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom”  
Eren had made his way to the edge of the stage and he just listened and watched intently as the man danced and sung to the beat of the song.  
“She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
'Cause she's been waitin' all night to rape me”  
He couldn’t help the blush that started in his cheeks. He had to admit the singer was pretty hot. Yes, he could say that because he was openly gay. Well so was most of his friends, seeing as Armin was bi and Jean was currently making out with Marco (his boyfriend).  
“Here I come rubbin' on your girl's clit and on her bum  
Oops, look what I found, a nice little wonder bra  
She must be young, 'cause I barely get on her rum  
Next we turn the hips  
So I can keep on rubbin' 'em  
Broke a hole in her butt while I'm suckin' on her titties  
That's fun, 'cause I can do all three at once”  
The movements he made as his voice drifted into the mic was practiced. Apparently the singer had noticed him staring at him while he was singing and he delivered the next lines staring straight into the new adults eyes. All the while a smile splayed across his lips.  
“Bust a nut, let it drip, drip from her tongue  
Slut, I just gave you anal, you still licked it up”  
He was intrigued to say the least. He figured that he would be straight because of practically the entire song being about women. The thought slipped from his mind as the next verse was sung.  
“It's time to find me some more girl in the club  
I like 'em black, I like 'em white  
I like 'em young  
I like 'em tall, I like 'em short, they got junk  
She's got an ass that goes like a dump truck”  
The singer did not seem picky with his women but he still showed no indication that he had ever liked men.  
“I know she wants to take me home  
She's called her friends at home  
I got me, girl, so bring a bottle of rum  
And some condoms  
Cuz we gonna have a threesome”  
If Eren was being honest with himself he did want to bring him home and keep him for himself. Soon another singer had walked on stage. They were wearing a tight and short red sequined dress with black platform pumps. Their figure was more masculine while their appearance was feminine.  
“Pink swag, glitter gun, high heels - here I come!  
Makeup on, in the club, fucked your mom just for fun  
I’m so wet, make you wild, make you wanna pull it out… oh wow!!”  
They walked over to the dark haired man and got down on their knees in front of him. The zipper of his jeans right in front of the singers face. The man grabbed onto their brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail as if he was guiding them to do it right there in front of the audience.  
“On my knees, can’t breathe, suck it down  
I want to smear it all around  
Cum queen, bitch I wear the crown  
Stuff me up baby make me drown  
Barebackin’ its a touch down!”  
He let out a cocky smile as he watched the singer below him sing from their knees. He pulled their hair tie from holding together the brown locks. They stood up with a half pout.  
“Spit or lube? you better choose! bitch what’s a condom? no excuse  
My vagina is a petting zoo, only let in 10 inch dudes  
Just got raped by Drake… baby why’d you fuck up my hair do?!”  
The grey eyed singer winked as they said that they'd only let in 10 inch dudes at the same time they looked over at the shorter person of the two. Eren's eyes went wide at the thought.  
“It’s [Z-O-E] STAR  
I play boys like a fucking guitar  
Lick my ass an surgery scars  
I always smash midgets and fucking [idiots.] ;)”  
They rested their arm on top of the smaller singers head demonstrating the difference in height. The raven haired man scowled as he apparently did not like being called short.  
“Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
'Cause she's been waitin' all night to rape me”  
The singer that had named themselves Zoe Star had lost their microphone to just dance along with the music.  
“Don't be afraid of me, girl  
Just bend back, let me rock your whole world  
Tonight it's gonna be one big blur  
Party here, room 3 over  
Titties jiggling up in here  
We're getting freaky, that's fo sho  
Drinkin' that ice cold bud  
I was born to rock this world”  
He was sure rocking Eren’s world as he had been the center of Eren's attention for practically the entire song.  
“Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
'Cause she's been waitin' all night to rape me  
Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
'Cause she's been waitin' all night to rape me  
All the girlies with the pretty little panties  
Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks  
Throw your cups up if you'll get nasty  
Whoa  
Ooh damn girl girl, you're lookin' real fancy  
Girl, come on [my] lap, I got free candy  
Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty  
Whoa”  
As the music faded out Eren saw his best friend Armin and he immediately went over to him.  
“I’m in too deep Armin.” He only trusted Armin with his crushes and relationship stuff. (Occasionally he would talk to Marco about it, but e only did that when he knew Armin had something important to do in school and was studying really hard.).  
“What do you mean?” Armin was a genius when it came to school but with people he was helpless.  
“I fell for a straight guy.” He could hear the music playing in the background. He could barely make out the lyrics to the song but he could make out a single line.  
“And please quit fucking up my buzz [cut]”  
“Oh, well there are other people. Don't worry.” Armin gave him his signature soft smile.  
After the party Eren was helping clean things up when he ran into somebody.  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn't mean to run into you.” He apologized quickly until he realized it was the raven haired singer that had been his center of attention during one of his songs.  
“It's fine. I was just grabbing my bag.” He motioned towards a black bag. “You're Eren, the birthday boy, right?” He asked as if it wasn't obvious. It was as obvious as the rainbow pin that was on his shirt that said in bright black letters ‘birthday boy’.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Names Levi. I saw ya staring during one of the songs.” He swung his bag over his shoulder. “Seemed pretty interested in what I was singing.”  
“It was good.” He didn't want to seem like a creep and fangirling over him.  
“Good cause I didn't write that song. A friend of mine did actually. I thought it was good so I just planned to sing it.” He said as he shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets.  
“It was a good song. The other singer are you uh……” Eren was at a loss for words he didn't want to be offensive.  
“Dating them? No we just sing together. They're not my type.”  
“Then what is your type?” The words slipped Eren's lips before he was able to censor them.  
“Tall, green eyes, brown hair, and tan skin.” Levi didn't even hesitate answering. “I gotta go got another show to sing.” He waved goodbye to Eren and walked past him on the way out to the front door.  
What Eren didn't know was that Levi had slipped his phone number into his pants pocket as he walked by as he was too fixated on staring at the pin on Levi’s black backpack.  
It was a rainbow pin that said in big bold letters ‘GAY PRIDE’.


End file.
